finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Odyssey I
Destiny Odyssey I, subtitled The Guiding Light, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Chronologically, it is the first storyline to begin, and the last storyline to end. The storyline is played using the Warrior of Light, and follows his quest for the Crystals as numerous Warriors of Chaos appear to combat him and attempt to shake his resolve. It has a difficulty rating of five stars, making it and Destiny Odyssey VI the hardest Destiny Odysseys to complete by the game's rating. Story The Warrior departs on his quest to find the Crystals, and soon encounters his rival Garland, who he quickly defeats. Garland fades into darkness but warns the Warrior his hope is an illusion and the world will betray him. The Warrior continues on and meets Cecil and Tidus, injured by an assailant who attacked them and stole something from Firion. The Warrior follows Firion's pursuit of the assailant and finds him engaged with Sephiroth in the Planet's Core. Dismissing Firion to rejoin his friends, the Warrior battles Sephiroth. Though he is victorious, Sephiroth is not killed and shows the Warrior the rose he stole from Firion. Sephiroth questions the Warrior's reason for fighting: when he claims he fights to end the war, Sephiroth replies the Warrior takes pleasure in the fighting just as he does, and fades away to meet Cloud. Continuing on, the Warrior meets Ultimecia, who tells him the Crystals are fabrications not worth fighting for. The Warrior refuses to listen and the two battle - the Warrior is again victorious. Ultimecia warns the Warrior his comrades are losing hope in their cause, and teleports away. Shortly after the Warrior finds Squall, who tells him Cosmos (actually Ultimecia in disguise) told him to fight for his Crystal alone. In Squall's story, Destiny Odyssey VIII, the two battle at this time, but in Destiny Odyssey I this fight is not shown. Squall defeats the Warrior, proving he is strong enough to continue alone, and the Warrior continues on his journey satisfied with Squall's resolve. Later, Cosmos appears to the Warrior and warns that evil forces are gathering ahead, but the Warrior is undeterred. He tells her that as long as they do not give up and hope onto their hope, they will eventually prevail, and i twas Cosmos herself who taught him this. Cosmos chooses to believe in his words and allows him to keep going. In Pandaemonium the Warrior finds The Emperor, who tells him he owes him since the Warrior's fighting caused a ruckus allowing Bartz to escape capture. Claiming that the Warrior's struggle is in vain, the Emperor gives him the chance to swear fealty to him, manifesting a Crystal for the Warrior if he accepts. The Warrior instead shatters the Crystal, aware it was an imitation, and the two do battle. The Warrior wins and the Emperor begins to fade, telling him his faith will waver when he learns the truth. Garland steps in and tells the Warrior he cannot die as long as the Warrior lives, and invites him to track him down if he wishes to learn the truth of the war. At Old Chaos Shrine the Warrior meets Garland, who tells him the war of the gods shall continue for eternity, and thus they too are fated to fight in an endless cycle that has no end. Garland says the Warrior should abandon his hope and learn to take pleasure in combat as Garland has, but the Warrior replies Garland is pitiful for submitting to destiny, and now that he knows the truth of the war he will find a way to end the cycle of conflict. The two fight again and the Warrior defeats Garland, this time winning his Crystal. Garland fades, but laughs that when all ten Crystals are gathered the cycle can indeed be broken. Without the cycle to dictate events destiny's chains will be broken and even the gods cannot foresee what will happen - a world of true chaos will be born. The other Warriors of Cosmos arrive with their Crystals, and the group heads to meet Cosmos with all the Crystals in their grasp. Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey I-1 :"Believing in an end, the warrior faces the darkness. This is where it all begins." The stage is very straight-forward with no particularly strong enemies. The grouping of the enemies allows the player to fight several at once without spending excessive Destiny Points. Garland is faced at the end of the stage. The player begins the stage with three DP. The most DP the player can end the stage with is three. By using one DP to move to D2 on the grid, the player can chain together the False Hero at D3 and the Imitation Liegeman at E2, then causing the Phantasmal Harlequin at D1 to appear. Provided the player fulfills the DP chance requirements for the Imitation Liegeman and Phantasmal Harlequin, they will win two DP for a total of four, then using one more DP to move to the Chaos Piece to end the stage. Destiny Odyssey I-2 :"The firm convictions that lead one to battle... Can one warrior understand the reasons that burn within another's heart?" The stage is has many locked areas, forcing the player to fight several enemies if they wish to acquire all the items on the stage. However, if the player focuses on reaching Sephiroth then they need not fight all the enemies present. Several variations of Battle Pieces appear here. The player begins with four DP. Finishing the stage with the most DP possible requires usage of the Jump Skill. By jumping over either the Ephemeral Phantom at G5 or the Phantasmal Harlequin at G1, the player can chain them with either the Counterfeit Youth at E1 or the Capricious Reaper at E5, then move to chain the other pair. This results in a total of six DP, the player using one more DP to move to the Chaos piece. The Imitation Liegeman at D3 can be skipped. If the player does not have Jump, the most DP they can end the stage with is four. Destiny Odyssey I-3 :"In search of hope, the warrior ventures further into the darkness. What lies in wait for him is..." The stage is divided into two areas by the Chaos Piece in the center. Defeating Ultimecia opens the right portion of the stage where the Stigma of Chaos lies. The player begins with five DP. Jump is again required to earn the most DP at the end of the stage, and the player must also have achieved a three-star completion of the storyline already in order to spawn the False Stalwart Ultimate Battle Piece at D1. The player must use Jump to jump over the Capricious Reaper B1, then chain the Capricious Reaper, the False Stalwart and the Delusory Warlock at C2. This earns a total of four more DP, allowing a total of eight at the time, minus one DP to continue moving. If the player earns the DP bonuses when fighting Ultimecia and the Ephemeral Phantom at F5, they can end the stage with seven DP. | Hand = Cracked Shield | Armor = None | Accessories = Force Begets Courage, Gravitorb, Ivory Choker, HP ≤ 40% x3, Near Death x3 | Brave Attacks = Gravity Force, Rising Wave | Summon = None | HP Attacks = Nightglow | Other Info = Defeat to make Capricious Reaper at B1 appear | DP Chance = Win without taking damage for +1 DP }} | Head = Varies | Hand = Varies | Armor = Varies | Accessories = Force Begets Courage, Gravitorb, Ivory Choker, HP ≥ 40% x3, Near Death x3 | Brave Attacks = Round Edge, Highbringer, Lance Charge, Chain Cast, Twist Drill, Bardiche | Summon = None | HP Attacks = Earthquake, Cyclone, Tsunami | Other Info = Appears after achieving a three-star completion bonus | DP Chance = Win battle for +2 DP }} | Hand = Cracked Shield | Armor = None | Accessories = | Brave Attacks = Fervent Blow, Oblivion | Summon = None | HP Attacks = Hell's Gate | Other Info = None | DP Chance = Win without the opponent getting an EX Core for +1 DP }} Destiny Odyssey I-4 :"Those whose hearts seek truth will never falter." The stage has two new varieties of Battle Pieces, and several items to obtain. The player must open the Treasure Chest containing the Rosetta Stone to pass to the far right area before they can unlock the Locked Area. The Emperor is fought at the end of the stage. The player begins with five DP. | Hand = Cracked Shield | Armor = None | Accessories = Force Begets Courage, Gravitorb, Ivory Choker, HP ≤ 40% x3, Near Death x3 | Brave Attacks = Knight's Axe | Summon = None | HP Attacks = Great Attractor | Other Info = Piece is berserked | DP Chance = Win within 10 seconds for +1 DP }} | Head = Plumed Hat | Hand = Power Armlet | Armor = Poncho | Accessories = None | Brave Attacks = Tentacle of Pain, Tentacle of Suffering | Summon = None | HP Attacks = Fusillade Particle Beam, 0-form Particle Beam, Wrath Particle Beam (midair), Anti-air Particle Beam, Long-range Particle Beam | Other Info = None | DP Chance = Win battle for +1 DP }} Destiny Odyssey I-5 :"Hearts bound by a solemn oath... From the brilliance of his will, comes the crystal..." The stage appears simple at first glance, but defeating the Battle Pieces causes more to appear on the board, and the Treasure Chests in the stage are placed in a way that forces the player to fight enemies if they wish to claim them. The player begins with four DP. | Head = Golden Helm | Hand = Varies | Armor = Varies | Accessories = Force Begets Courage, Gravitorb, Ivory Choker, HP ≤ 40% x3, Near Death x3 | Brave Attacks = Dayflash, Ascension, Crossover, Rising Buckler, Shield Strike | Summon = Ifrit | HP Attacks = Shining Wave, Shield of Light (midair), Bitter End A, Bitter End B, Rune Saber (ground), Rune Saber (midair) | Other Info = Appears after obtaining a three-star completion bonus | DP Chance = Win battle for +2 DP }} es:Odisea del Destino I Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Storylines